30 Nights
by Allistair
Summary: ‘You’re here to kill me aren’t you?’ he yelled suddenly, Robin stepped back a little in surprise. ‘I want you to’ he said quickly. ‘I want you to kill me’. Robin finds herself confronted by a new horror, a suicidal Witch. 30 Nights Theme Challenge


_30 Nights_

_

* * *

_

**Theme(s):** #5 Release My Darkness, Bring Me Warmth  
**Pairing:** None  
**Characters: **Robin**  
Rating: **PG13... for themes of suicide  
** Disclaimer: **I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, savvy? **  
Summary: **Out on a hunt alone Robin finds herself confronted by a new horror. A witch that doesn't want anything but to die.

* * *

It was raining. Not so unusual these days. If it bothered Robin she didn't show it, instead standing, body taught, outside a corner shop. Keen emerald eyes scanned every passing figure, every face, the numbers dwindling quickly as the night wore on. 'Where is he?' she asked aloud 'Michael, are you quite sure this is the place you were told he frequented?' 

'Every night, 9pm on the dot' _Just wait_, she told herself calmly.

She felt him before she saw him.

It was a young man, probably only a few years older than her, with dark brown hair that clung to his face like grappling hands and blue eyes wide with fear. Every step he took was laboured, his legs trembling though whether from anxiety or the cold she didn't know.

She knew that he knew what was going to happen.

Oshida Toshio, a witch with the power of controlling and creating electricity. He would be in his element here. She wouldn't.

'You're here to kill me aren't you?' he yelled suddenly, Robin stepped back a little in surprise.

'I am here to take you away, not kill you' she said calmly, the words sounding to her own ears like some kind of promise, to provide some sort of comfort for the man. _Why do I want to comfort him_?

'I want you to' he said quickly.

'What?'

'I want you to kill me, dammit!' Robin stared at him, unable to mask her horror.

'Why?' but he'd had enough. Robin had been successfully distracted from the hunt, desperate to have answers, and Oshida was determined to get her back on task. He clenched his pale hands into tight fists, baring his teeth at her like some rabid animal. The power cables above them hissed and sparked. The golden lights danced with the falling rain for a second, before bursting outwards violently.

Running to her right, Robin could feel the unpleasant prickling of her skin, a raw heat that was there for a second, and then gone as she moved out of harms way. Her glassed perched on her nose she stared through the lenses and aimed. Flames burst and grew at Oshidas' feet but he was undaunted. 'Kill me!' he repeated loudly 'go on, what's stopping you?' electricity hissed and crackled at the puddles at her feet.

_What is stopping me?_ 'I'm not here to kill you, that is not my aim'

'Kill me!'

'No!'

Another outburst. This time he hit his mark before she had the chance to counter him, or take cover. Her body felt rigid, her limbs trembling against her will. Robin's mouth opened in a small 'o' of both horror and surprise. The bright light surrounding her was pulled back sharply and she fell to her knees on the floor in the wet and the grit. Trying to catch back her breath she looked up into the mans face again. He stared back. Hard.

'I don't want to be this any more; I don't want to be a witch… a filthy _thing_! A _monster_'

'You have control of your powers…' she murmured in between gasps 'you could hide it, you didn't have to hurt those people'

'I did to get one of you out here' he countered firmly. 'And now you're going to kill me'

'No!'

'I will hurt you until you do!' he threatened, the now all too familiar hiss and crackle close by her head. The blinding white-gold light. Robin bit her lip to hold back a whimper of pain, the communications device in her ear spitting and pulsing as wave after wave assaulted her small body. It had to end.

Calling on her craft to counter the electricity, to push it away at least. She called on every ounce of strength left in her, she cold feel the heat of her own flames near her skin, but more a soft caress than the blinding pain she'd felt before. And then she realised.

As her flames burst away from her, out into the air between her and Oshida, it all clicked.

He tricked her.

She heard his screams, howls of pain that she couldn't undo. Not even the rain could put out such a fierce fire; it couldn't quell its anger in the slightest. All the fifteen year old could do was watch.

The screams stopped. The fire continued burning, growing small and smaller as it slowly began to go out. And all the time Robin couldn't help but stand there with a look of horror on her face.

The Factory came and took some photographs, took the body away.

It wasn't until someone pushed her towards a car, sat her down in the passenger seat, that she let herself recall some of Oshidas' last words.

'I don't want to be this any more; I don't want to be a witch… a filthy _thing_! A _monster_'

Looking into her own palms she begged herself why she hadn't disagreed with what he'd called himself.

She wondered if the day would come when she would beg for the same release.

* * *

**AN:** Cheers for reading, strange as it may sound… eh, reviews scare me :S So don't feel too obliged, Darlings :P 

Also I apologise if this does suck. First fan fiction since… um, check the previous update in my profile, lol, it's also my first Witch Hunter Robin fic. If you need this placing in the series 'tis definitely pre Episode 15, I can't place it more than that right now.

Also, I am terrible at sticking with something, but the themes sound quite fun… so I'll try and keep this up.

Love, Allistair


End file.
